Top Guy
by WhereIsBryan
Summary: Basé sur la fic 'Top Gun' de MissSheppard... Et si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Top Guy - Autre version de la fic « Top Gun » de Sydney.  
**Auteur :** Sydney et Crazy  
**Genre :** Romaaaaaaaaaaaaaance Humour  
**Résumé :** Hihihi... Et si ça s'était passé autrement ?  
**Rating :** M (parce que y'a des passages totalement déchaînés mdr)  
**Inspiration :** Gad Elmaleh et son sketch de l'australopithèque... dit lostralopitek.  
**Disclaimer :** On n'a rien ! Rien ni personne ! Enfin à par cette fic et l'originelle « Top Gun » (Pas-le-fiiiilmeeeuuhh) que nous tentons de parodier  
**Préposition :** Maîtriser le vocabulaire du mec bourré – euh du Top Guy  
**Nota :**L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.  
**Nota 2 :** N'essayez pas de reproduire l'intégralité ou une partie de cette fanfiction dans une soirée, cela risquerait d'être… dangereux… mdr  
**Nota 3 de Crazy :** Je tiens à préciser que nous étions parfaitement sobres au moment d'écrire cette fic, seul notre état naturel est entré en jeu dans cette écriture fort mouvementée. (hihihi)  
**Nota 4 de Syd :** Je confirme (hihihi)

**Top Guy**

_Mieux vaut être bourré que con, ça dure moins longtemps...  
dixit un grand philosophe français..._

John était debout près du buffet, à côté de lui, Ford parlait de il savait pas trop quoi. En fait, il avait décroché depuis à peu près une demi heure et lui lançait des " han han " de temps en temps... Il but son 4ème verre d'un alcool Athosien infect.

Il avait largement besoin de se changer les idées. Teyla n'était toujours pas arrivée, et il fallait bien passer le temps...

Teyla entra dans la grande salle. Elle avait voulu faire demi tour mais c'est ce moment là qu'avait choisi le couple McWeir pour débarquer... Elle fût donc obligée de rentrer. Et là, elle remarqua John... Au fond de la salle, en pleine discussion avec Aiden. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

Wow. Elle était à l'autre bout de la salle d'embarquement – redécorée pour l'occasion en salle de fêtes. Passage à la nouvelle année... tout le monde boit, tout le monde chante, tout le monde danse et finit dans un état terriiiiible ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le fêtaient ? Sûrement une idée de Ford. Lui et ses idées tordues...

'Fin bon, le côté positif c'est qu'il y avait de l'alcool à volonté...

Bref Teyla venait d'entrer. D'ailleurs, John n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait une soeur jumelle. Faut dire qu'il ne savait pas franchement grand chose sur elle alors... Bref, elle était franchement sexy. Il se demandait si elle lui accorderait une danse... et plus si affinité, pensa-t-il en riant. Enfin... Elles étaient franchement sexy... Il s'imaginait déjà, lui, Teyla et Teyla B en train de... danser. Pas pratique à trois, mais il peut jamais rien refuser à une Emmagan.

Ca doit être de famille cette sexytude. **(1)**

Ses cheveux – leurs cheveux ? - étaient attachés en chignon, certains s'échappaient jusqu'à frôler sa nuque. Elle avait revêtit une superbe robe terrienne. Elle était entre le bleu nuit et le noir, elle reflétait selon la lumière. En fait, il se fichait de sa couleur, le tout c'était qu'elle soit... woooooooooooooow !

Il la regardait. Elle le regardait.

Elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas le regard un peu... vitreux...

Elle s'avança vers lui – euh enfin, vers eux, vers John et Aiden.

- Lieutenant, Major.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, fit John.

- Waw ! Teyla, si je peux me permettre, vous êtes sublime ! lança Aiden, à moitié subjugué, sans avoir fait attention à ce que venait de dire son supérieur. Les joues de Teyla rosirent un peu, et elle posa son regard sur John alors qu'il était en train de dire, avant de finir son verre :

- Carrément sexy toutes les deux !

John la mata encore un moment. Il se fit la remarque que sa si jolie robe se détachait dans le dos... Hmmm... Un lacet était lié dans sa nuque. Ayayayaaa qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour que ce soit un dos nuuu !

Teyla et Aiden se regardèrent, légèrement interloqués...

- Euuuh... Teyla, ça vous dit une danse ?

- Oui bien sû-

- Très bien alors c'est partiiiiiiii ! fit John en l'attrapant par le bras après avoir filé son verre à Ford.

Rendu au milieu de la salle, il se colla à elle sans plus vouloir la lâcher. Il glissa sa tête dans son cou et respira son parfum comme s'il s'agissait d'une drogue enivrante en poussant un gémissement de contentement...

- John, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

- Oh la ! Alors ça, ça, ça va franchement bien ! Jt'ai dit que jte trouvais super canon ce soir ? Hey ta soeur pareille ! Beau cul ! Belle enjambe !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Quoi ? Ca te choque bébé ? ... J'disais juste que ici y'a beaucoup de jambes... Plein de jambes... et plein de lits... ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil tordu.

- John, c'est moi ou vous avez bu ? **(2)**

- Haaaajesépasitabu moi ! ... Par contre, votre truc que vous avez ramené du continent avec tes ptits copains... haaaan lala comment c'est déliiiire !

Un rire sérieusement stupide lui échappa.

- Ah ouais nan mais arrêeeeete... J'a-dore ! fit-il tout en baladant ses doigts sur la douce peau de Teyla accessible grâce au magnifique dos nu de la robe.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller s'aérer un peu dehors tous les deux!

- Pourquoi t'as chaud ? Hihihi t'es une fille au sang chaud twa naaan ? Sang chaud... Comme les belles petites pouliches qui galopent en levant le train !

Sous son regard meurtrier il continua :

- Dehors ? Deux ? Mais on est trois ! Cestpasbienfautpaslaisserlesgenstouseuls !

- D'accord, alors vous moi et ... votre amie on va allez faire un tour d'accord ?

- Hiihihih un ptit tour tous les troiiiis ? Prends-moi par les fesses et c'est partiiii ! ... Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Si on allait à la... à la... lalalalala... mrde jsais plus c'que jvoulais diiiiire ! fit-il en explosant de rire et en se cachant dans son cou. Ha oui voila ! reprit-il très fort, alors toi, ta soeur et vos jolies ptites fesses vous venez avec mwa... au hanga-hangana-haganana- auhangarajumpers... On va s'envoyer en l'aiiiiiir !

- Je préfèrerais qu'on aille sur les balcons, d'accord ? répondit doucement mais fermement Teyla en s'efforçant de garder son sang froid.

- Ooouuuuuuuuuuhhhh devant tout le mooooonde ? T'es une ptite coquiiiiiine twaaaaaa ! Mais je suis d'accord j'ai rien à cacher mwaaaa !

- John ! Enlevez votre main de...

- De quoiiiiiiiiii ! J'aime bien tes feeeeeesseuuuhh !

- John ! s'offusqua Teyla.

- Ooouuuuh tu vas me disputeeeeer ? Tu veux me mettre une fessée Teylaaaa ? Ooouaiiis vas-y !

- John, mais parlez moins fort !

- Quoiii t'es timiiiide ?

- Bon, écoutez, si vous y tenez tant que ça, on va... on va allez à vos quartiers d'accord ?

- Heeey mais c'est qu't'es une ptite rapiiiide toiiii ! Mais fais gaffe, je suis pas un garçon faciiiile !

- Suivez moi, compris !

Elle le prit par la main et le traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ils se déplacèrent dans les couloirs presque sans encombre si ce n'est que John voulait "un caliiiiiiiiiiiin steupléééééééééééééééééééééééé ! "

Ils étaient quasiment arrivés à ses quartiers quand il la plaqua contre un mur, posant tout son poids sur elle et l'empêchant de bouger :

- Je veux un bisooouuuuuuuuuuueeeeuhhhhhhh !

Il approcha son visage de celui de Teyla et lui mordit le bout du nez.

- John, arrêtez !

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh ! John se mit à rire, il parlait d'une voix saccadée et plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire :

- Il parait qu'ils font comme ça les zinuiiiit ! Ah ouais, tu connais pas les inuiiit ! rire idiot C'pas grave tu sais, j'peux t'apprendre ! On va apprendre touuuuuuus les deuuux… enfin 3 si ta soeur elle veut venir…si elle veut venir, on y vaaa !

Il fit une courte pause pendant laquelle il sembla réfléchir...

- Parce'que l'amour ça se fait à plusieeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuurs ! Et puis tu sais, moi j'en ai suffisamment pour deux heeeeeeein !

Teyla l'interrompit avant qu'il n'aille plus loin et tenta de le repousser :

- John ça suffit maintenant ! Enlevez vos mains de mes cuisses et...

- ... Maiiiis crie paaaaaas ! Tu m'aimes pas c'est ça ? J'le savais mais jcroyais qu'tu...

- John je vous en prie, arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi ou je vous laisse ici !

- Maiiiiiiiis arrêteuuuh, fais pas ta méchanteee ! Et en plus j't'ai diiiit j'en ai assez pour 3 dans mon sliiiiiiiip ! termina-t-il dans un rire hystérique d'une débilité inquiétante.

Teyla prit une inspiration, s'efforçant de rester calme :

- John arrêtez d'hurler et de pleurer on va se faire remarquer !

Loin de se calmer, John poursuivit de ma même voix forte et traînante :

- Se faire remarqueeeeeeeer ! Mais alors nanménanménalors lààààààààà ! Commeeeeeeeeent tu veeeeeeeeeux qu'on t'remarque paaaaaas ! T'es trop beeeeeeeellleeeuuh ! Et d'aboooord c'est toiiii que voulais le faiiiiire sur le balcooooon !

Teyla poussa un soupir désespérément désespéré et lance un regard plein de désespoir au ciel :

- Ecoutez... Si on allait maintenant à vos quartiers, hein ?

- Tu sais... tu sais t'es une fi-une fifille super toi ! Mais tu sais tu peux me tutoyer hein ! Après tousssssss c'qu'on a vécu enseeeeeemble ! On se con-connait moi et toi maintenaaant heiiin ! T'as plus que les dessous à voireuh heiiin !

Il fit une courte pause, mais pas assez longue pour que Teyla puisse en placer une :

- Mwa j'suis d'accord pour que toi et moi, cette nuit, on apprend à se connaiitrrre pluzenprofondeuuuuuuuuur… Tu saiiiis, cooomme dans les fiilms, on pourra faire avec les menottes et toouut et touuut !

Teyla commençait à être franchement agacée par le comportement de son « supérieur » et haussa le ton :

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ça ! John, enlevez votre main de là, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis sinon vous allez sérieusement le regretthmhmpppfff !

John venait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et si elle faisait outre de l'odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait, hmmm par les Anciens, ce qu'il embrassait bien !

Mais il n'était pas sobre... Il n'était pas sobre-Il n'était pas sobre-Il n'était pas sobre ! Il n'était pas lui-même ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède ! Le pire, c'est que même comme ça elle le trouvait craquant. Enfin, pas sa manière de parler, mais la manière dont il inclinait étrangement la tête.

John semblait totalement perdu dans sa bouche et il ne se serait pas arrêté de l'embrasser de sitôt si Carson n'était pas passé dans le coin et les avait interrompu :

- Oh ! Oh pardon je... je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! bafouilla l'écossais, et il fit demi tour.

- Carson, non, revenez ! cria Teyla. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyhmmpfff...

Elle s'apprêtait à gifler John de l'avoir encore embrassée quand il rattrapa son poignet. Saoul certes, mais il avait quand même gardé ses réflexes ! Au lieu de serrer sa main plus fort, il la déplaça doucement -mais d'un geste incertain- vers son visage, et l'y déposa comme une caresse.

Teyla faillit céder, combien de fois avait-elle rêvé ce moment ?

Oui, mais pas comme ça. Détachant son regard de la main de John, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Mais elle ne trouva pas le regard quel aimait tant…. doux, calme, profond mais celui d'un homme qui ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. John la regardait étrangement, en biais alors qu'elle était en face de lui. Il fermait à demi les yeux comme si la lumière tamisée l'aveuglait et Teyla fut alors prise d'une telle colère qu'elle arracha sa main de celle de John et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Il recula en chancelant, déboussolé et finit par tomber sur les fesses en plein milieu du couloir et se tint immobile. Teyla eu l'impression un instant que cette gifle l'avait dessaoulé.

Mais... non... Il resta par terre à la regarder de son regard de biais puis se remit soudainement à rire :

- J'adooooore quand tu t'énerves !

En colère pour de bon, franchement énervée, Teyla partit en lui disant de retourner à ses quartiers tout seul et de ne plus lui adresser la parole, le laissant là, au milieu du couloir à rire sur le sol.

- Teylaaaaaaaaaaaaaattteeeeends ! Mais reviiiiieeeeennnns chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeuuhhh !

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(1)** Sexytude : Néologisme sydneyien.  
**(2)** Attention : Si vous ne maîtrisez pas le langage Ostralopitèk, il est fortement déconseillé de continuer la lecture de cette fic. Cela pourrait engranger de graves dommages cérébraux ! (Regardez un peu l'état des auteuses ! ... )

* * *

Alors, à votre avis ? Teyla va-t-elle revenir ?  
Pour le savoir, il faut diriger votre petite flèche vers le petit rectangle violet, en bas à gauche, et laisser une petite review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**  
**

John tâcha de se relever pour la rattraper mais... Atlantis tournait soudainement plus vite que prévu... Wooooww. Il ferma les yeux mais en les rouvrant c'était encore pire...

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la cité tournait vite. Et puis… le couloir n'était pas droit… mais un peu flou… et un peu trop... uh uh Huston on a un probleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeme… ! En plus, avec toutes ces émotions il commençait à avoir une sérieuse envie de pisser ! Il se demandait où étaient les toilettes… A gauche... non… C'était où la gauche ? Enfin bon d'abord faudrait qu'il arrive à se relever... De toute façon le couloir tournait… Il tenta de nouveau de se relever en s'agrippant au mur comme s'il craignait qu'il s'en aille.

- Houlaaaaaaaa ça tourrrrrrneeeee dis donc ! fit-il, oubliant qu'il était désormais seul. Arrête de bouger toi ! cria-t-il à l'adresse du mur.

Lorsqu'il lui sembla que le mur s'était finalement immobilisé, il le tapota et lui murmura « c'est bien, t'auras une promotion ! »

Il continua son monologue :

- Maintenant c'qui serait super tooooooop ça serait que euh... comment elle s'appelle déjà... la fille lààààà ! Grande brune et super sexxxxyyyyyyyyyy... Avec sa soeur... ... euh Sarah ? Emily ? Carolyn ? Bon sang c'est pas possiiiiiblleeeuuuuh ! J'lui ai même pas demandé son prénooooooomm...

Et il se laissa retomber de désespoir, étalé en plein milieu du couloir. C'est à cet instant que quelqu'un apparu devant ses yeux :

- Sheppard ! Bon sang qu'est-ce que vous fichez par terre ?

- Hanananananananan ! J'ai pas dit ça moi ! J'ai dit bruuuuuneeeuuuuuuuh pas bruuun !

- Sheppard ?

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiii mais c'est quii celuilàossiiiiiiiiiiiilààààààààààààààà ! J'le connaît-pas-ce-gaaaars mwaaaaaaaaa ! J'veux juste que la… la… la fille elle revient !

- Heinhein... et sinon euh... qu'est-ce que vous fichez en étoile en plein milieu du couloir ?

- En nétoiiiiiiiiiiiiiile ! rire euphorique Des nétoiles ! rerire Tu sais comme le truc là ! Qui tourne et tout ça fait d'la lumière ! Et pis t'es con toi c'est dans le ciel les zétoiles !

- Okaaaaay...

Rodney alluma sa radio :

- Beckett ? J'vous dérange ? Ouais, et bah tant pis ! J'ai un Sheppard en plein frôlage du coma éthylique là !

- Naaaaaaaaaan je suis paaaaaaaaas… gargouilla John en se roulant par terre, j'suis pas b... bourré ! Je-veux-juste-que-tu-lui-dis-d'revniiiiiiiiir ! Et mais arrêteuuh éteint ton turc, ton truuuuc là !

- Quoiii ? Comment ça vous pouvez pas venir ? En j'en fais quoi de notre major amorphe ?

- Laiiiiseeeee j'veux juste elle viiiiiient !

- Oui bah j'm'en contrefous que vous soyez occupé avec Aude-l'infirmière-aux-yeux-bleus ! Moi j'suis pas non plu sensé passer ma nuit à border Sheppard si vous voyez ce que j'veux diiire ! ... Bon sang Carson où est passé votre foutu sens éthique ! ... Carson ? ... Carsooooooooooooooooon !

- TEYLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla John tellement fort que McKay sauta au plafond.

- Non mais ça va pas vous vous êtes diiiiingue ?

- Mais naaaaaaaaan, c'est son noooooooooom j'ai retrouvééééééé ! Hihihi !

- John ? demanda Teyla un peu inquiète, en arrivant au coin du couloir.

- Teylaaaaaaaaaaaa, t'es revenuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue !

- C'est vous qui êtes responsable de ça ? Parce que franchement… bon nan allez, moi j'ai une soirée à passer alors jvous le laisse d'accord ?

- Teylaaaaaaaaa ! T'es revenue pour moiiii ?

- Q-quoi ? Rodney attendez !

- Wayyyyyyyyyyy ! T'as fait partir l'autre vilain pas beaaaaaaaau !

- John vous...

Elle respira un bon coup et décida de ne plus s'égosiller la voix pour rien.

- John, vous vous levez ? On va aller... ailleurs, ok ?

- Beeeen ooook ! Où-tu-veuux ! Moi j'te suiiiis !

En le voyant tituber elle s'avança vers lui et se penchant en lui tendant la main.

Et ce qu'il fit ne la surprit pas vraiment au final... elle aurait dû y réfléchir avant...

Il saisit sa main et la fit basculer sur puis sous lui et elle était bloquée une fois de plus... Décidemment, ça devenait une habitude ! John avait l'air d'aimer particulièrement de jouer à ce jeu là… Teyla était légèrement blasée...

- Heey pourquoi tu cris pas cette fois ?

Résignée, elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui qui était juste au dessus de lui.

- Tu booooooooudes ?

S'il voulait jouer, elle jouerait ! Elle réussi à se relever légèrement, et à dégager sa main pour la glisser sur la joue de John comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Et elle l'embrassa, ce qui eu pour effet de "légèrement" le déstabiliser.

Lui était totalement surpris. Bon, okay, depuis le début il n'attendait que ça mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle finirait pas céder ! Il se remit sur ses deux pieds quand elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : « On ne devrait pas rester ici ».

Il recula un peu et la regarda, inclinant la tête pour qu'elle cesse de bouger. Tiens... Elle lui semblait plus floue que d'habitude... Elle était encore plus sexy comme ça... Ca lui donnait un genre " Tu me vois ? Tu me vois pas ? Uhuh Attrape-moi ! "... Sacrément... Attirant tout ça... Bon... elle avait dit quoi déjà ? Aller ailleurs... Ah ouiii, aller ailleurs !

John redressa la tête et, avec un grand sourire :

- Wouais, on va al, on lav, on leur, on va lale... On va où là où tu veux !

Enfin. Il semblait à Teyla qu'il devenait un peu plus raisonnable. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose de lui.

**La suite au prochain épisode**


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà celui que vous attendez toouuus : **Le chapitre 3 !  
Merci **pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à continuer de nous complimenter, ça peut pas nous faire de mal :p**  
Bonne Lecture **;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Teyla prit la main de John, histoire qu'il reste debout et qu'il évite de faire la conversation au premier mur qu'ils croiseraient, et le sentit glisser délicatement ses doigts entre les siens. Il était soul, et romantique. Aouch... Cette fois ils purent atteindre les quartiers de John sans encombre (faut dire qu'ils étaient à peine à quatre mètres de là).

Une fois dans la chambre de John, Teyla espérait le faire s'allonger tranquillement. Cependant, il ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à aller du côté du lit, du moins pas pour y dormir... Alors qu'elle l'entraînait doucement mais fermement vers le côté du lit, John s'arrêta net. Teyla le regarda :

- Vous voulez bien venir ?

Son coéquipier se contenta de la contempler avec un air légèrement abruti et resta planté là, au milieu de la pièce.

- John ! Est-ce que vous pourriez, s'il vous plaît, venir ?

Elle le sonda à la recherche d'un moindre éclair de lucidité mais n'en vit même pas une lueur. Le fait qu'il reste immobile l'inquiéta un peu, elle s'avança alors vers lui et lui demanda encore

- John ? Vous voulez bien venir vers le lit avec moi ?

John sourit. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un sourire. C'était plutôt une sorte de grimace en diagonale. Il murmura "Teyla" puis s'écroula sur le sol.

- John !

Elle s'approcha de lui et pris son pouls, puis elle enclencha sa radio et hurla à Beckett de venir. Elle entendit le médecin hurler dans son oreillette :

- Quoi encooore ! Bon sang mais vous vous êtes tous mis d'accord pour me pourrir ma soirée ! C'est pas vraiiii çaaaa ! Quand est-ce que jvais réussir à me la taper moi cette infirmièèèèèère !

Totalement étonnée elle demanda doucement :

- Carson ?

- Euh... Oui ?

- J'ai besoin de votre aide. Le Major Sheppard vient de tomber inconscient et je ne sais pas ce que...

- Sheppard ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Où êtes-vous ?

- Dans ses quartiers...

- Dans ses quartiers ? Et vous... Vous éti... Bon ne bougez pas, j'arrive ! ... Et mettez une tenue décente !

- Quoi !

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps, il avait déjà coupé sa radio.

Apres avoir bafouillé quelques excuses et des promesses de mille nuits sans sommeil à sa dulcinée, Carson débarqua en trombe dans les quartiers de Sheppard.

Ah... Il était soulagé, il avait craint de les trouver tous les deux nus comme des vers et John atteint d'une vilaine fracture du pelvis. Il s'approcha du Major inconscient, posant sa mallette à côté, tout en parlant à Teyla en essayant de prendre un ton détaché :

- Vous... Vous l'avez rhabillé ou... ?

Teyla sentit une pointe d'agacement monter en elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que Carson se pose des questions sur leur relation :

- Nous n'étions pas déshabillés ! Ni ici, ni ailleurs, de toute façon peu importe !

Carson sentait Teyla tendue.

Tendue ? A peiiine ! Elle était carrément sur les nerfs ! Non sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait aux Anciens pour mériter une punition pareille !

...Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Si c'était grave ? Elle aurait du insister dès le départ et emmener John à l'infirmerie !

- Carson, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je sais pas, je suis pas médecin moi !

- Carson !

- Euh... Nan c'est rien, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça, c'est tout !

- CARSOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Teyla essayait de se calmer mais elle était en proie à une terrrrrible inquiétude.

- Carson...

- Oui, oui, ça vient...

Le Doc' se pencha sur Sheppard, et lui prit son pouls. Puis il lui ouvrit doucement les yeux et les éclaira de sa petite lampe pour vérifier la réaction des pupilles de John, mais c'est alors qu'il se fit rembarrer d'un violent coup de bras, et qu'ils l'entendirent marmonner « Maiiiiiis euuuuuh laisse moi dormiiiiiirrrrrr ! » avant de se rouler en boule, comme un hérisson toutes épines dehors.

Teyla s'approcha de lui, se mit à genoux et demanda :

- John ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hmmm... Maman jsuis obligé d'aller à l'école aujourd'huiiiii ? J'ai pas envie, les grands ils sont méchaaants ! Et Mr McFly il me fait peur, il est trop grand et il a pas de cheveux, en plus il nous tire les zoreilles !

- Qui ?

- Notre prof de maaaths !

Teyla elle se rendit compte à ce moment là que John pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elles coulaient sur son visage telle la pluie sur une statue de pierre.

- John ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne voulez pas... vous lever ?

- Beeen... Jsais pas mwa... Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que votre lit serait plus confortable.

- Qui ça ?

- ! .. Vous voulez bien venir avec moi, sur le lit ?

- Sur le lit avec vous... bah écouteuh mwa jsuis d'accord hein, on s'fait ça quand ?

Carson se racla la gorge.

- Bon, si vous avez la situation en mains, Teyla, je crois que je vais...

- Ouiiii va-t-en toiii et laisse moi avec ma femme ! Laisseeeee-nous tous seul-euh ! Tout seul-euh et toi tu vas avec qui tu veux que t'aille !

- Très bien, je vois que je dérange.

- Attendez, Carson ! Aidez moi au moins à le ramener jusqu'au lit !

Carson soupira, puis s'approcha de John... mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser toucher par le docteur.

- Maiiiis arrêêêêteuuuhh jsuis pas dépédéééééés !

Carson commençait un peu à s'impatienter, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, tout de même...

- John ! Cessez de faire l'enfant !

- Bon, écoutez Teyla, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse...

Alors que Carson partait, John, de son côté, commençait à se débattre contre Teyla qui tente de l'emmener vers le lit.

- Nooon jveux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeuuuuuuhh !

- Bon sang John ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Que je vous laisse seul à dormir toute la nuit à même le sol ! Très bien !

- Mééeuuhhh arrête de crier j'ai mal à la têêêête !

Toujours allongé sur le côté, en boule, il cacha son visage de son bras ; Teyla ne put résister à passer une main dans ses cheveux en lui répétant doucement :

- John, s'il vous plait faites moi plaisir, et venez vous coucher.

- Non !

- John...

Il releva doucement la tête en regardant Teyla avec un regard apeuré :

- Si je viens, tu me tapes pas ?

- Quoi ? ... John, vous n'avez rien à craindre, d'accord ? Personne ne vous fera de mal. Je vais juste vous aider à vous allonger sur votre lit, vous dormirez un peu et vous verrez, tout ira mieux, d'accord ?

- Tu resteras dormir avec moiii ?

- Euh... Non, il vaut mieux que vous dormiez tout seul, comme un grand garçon...

- Maiiiis ! J'veux pas être tout seul ! J'ai peur dans le noir y'a plein de méchants qui vieeeeennent !

- Je vous promets qu'il n'y aura pas de méchants ici.

- Promis ?

- Oui, allez, venez avec moi maintenant.

- A une seule condition !

- Quoi encore !

- Jveux un bissooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Teyla était partagée en l'agacement et l'attendrissement. John lui demandant un bisou... C'était craquant. Elle soupira doucement, et dit :

- D'accord !

- Vrai !

- Oui !

- Vrai de vrai ?

- J'ai dis oui !

- Croix d'bois croix d'fer si tu mens tu vas en enfer !

Teyla leva un sourcil intrigué.

- Euh... Si vous voulez.

- Promis juré craché ?

- John !

- D'accord ! lança-t-il avec un sourire d'ange.

Un vrai gamin.

- On va à votre lit, si vous y allez sans faire d'histoire vous aurez un bisou.

- Mais nan ! Je veux le bisou tout de suite !

- J'ai dit, une fois à votre lit !

- Et moi j'ai dit tout de suiiiiteuuuh !

John se mit alors à pleurer avec force.

Dans le couloir passaient deux sergents de gardes, entendant les cris de leur supérieur et de sa coéquipière ; le premier lança à l'autre malicieusement :

- Hey bah on dirait qu'il s'amuse bien le boss !

**Comment Teyla va-t-elle s'en sortir ? John obtiendra-t-il son bisou ? Et Ford, reviendra-t-il un jour dans cette fic ?  
Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de  
--effetsspéciaux--  
Top Guy ! **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila celle que vous attendiez tous...  
La suite !

_xox_

**Chapitre 4**

Teyla, de son côté, tentait toujours tant bien que mal de calmer John :

- John... John arrêtez je vous en prie, on va vous entendre!

- Jveux un bisooouuuuu, et maintenaaaaant !

John se roulait par terre en continuant de crier. Elle essayait de le maintenir mais ça ne révélait pas de la simplicité.

- John, calmez vous ! John ! Jooohn ! finit elle par crier en lui plaquant les épaules contre le sol. Elle était à moitié sur lui, ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer légèrement ; elle remarqua que son regard était perdu à mi temps dans ses yeux, et à mi temps sur son décolleté. John se tût et ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder ; Teyla cherchait dans le regard de John un peu de lucidité.

- Embrasse-moi ! lui demanda-t-il d'une voix totalement naturelle, et très sensuelle.

Le ton de sa voix lui demandait de croire qu'il était lui même. Et c'est ce qu'elle espérait, vraiment... Mais... John se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il disait ? S'il se réveillait le lendemain sans s'en souvenir ? Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle le regarda encore une fois dans les yeux, et se demanda « Pourquoi pas ? ». Au moins elle pourrait se venter de l'avoir embrassé (trois fois en une soirée !). Elle se pencha doucement vers lui, captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Elle se laissa aller et profita de cet instant. John embrassait vraiment délicieusement... Elle sentit la main du dit John se poser sur sa hanche, et tout en se relevant un peu, il la rapprochait de lui pour renforcer le baiser. Le baiser devint de plus en plus vif, de plus en plus fort, et John se colla davantage à Teyla. Elle sentit la main de John descendre doucement en dessous de la hanche... Elle était sur le point d'approcher la sienne sur une partie intime du corps de John, mais elle prit brutalement conscience des conséquences que ses actes pourraient avoir, et elle se dégagea doucement de John. Elle mit enfin fin au baiser, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui arrêta son compagnon, qui était à présent en train de déposer une traînée de baiser enflammés dans son cou.

- John... John arrête s'il te plait.

John continua, sans tenir compte des protestations de la jeune femme. Teyla menait un combat intérieur pour lui demander d'arrêter...

- John... John ça suffit...

Elle le repoussa un peu plus fortement. Il se recula un peu, et la regarda. Elle put lire sur son visage un mélange d'étonnement et de... de peine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Teyla détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine mais elle ne voulait pas non plus faire des choses sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience.

John la regarda une seconde ; il avait l'air un peu entre deux eaux. Une eau à forte concentration d'alcool Athosien et une autre eau où il était en train de se noyer après s'être fait rejeté par la femme qu'il aimait. La première ne l'aidant pas à ressortir la tête de la deuxième...

Teyla se sentait mal... Elle avait mal pour John, mal pour elle. Pourtant, elle savait que rien de tout cela ne devait aller plus loin. Elle regarda de nouveau John en face et lui dit doucement :

- Je suis désolée... On... Enfin... On ne peut pas. Pas là, pas comme ça.

- Je suis pas bien sûr de comprendre... Je croyais que tu en avais envie aussi ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et décida de se forger une barrière, un bouclier qui la protégerait de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter. Elle ne devait pas céder, pas ce soir-là. Ni ce soir là... ni un autre soir.

- Vous êtes saoul Major. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites. Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant, la journée de demain sera longue.

John resta silencieux à le regarder une fois de plus, comme s'il réfléchissait à ses paroles. Et Teyla resta silencieuse à le regarder une fois de plus, réfléchissant à ses paroles... Etait-elle en train de faire une erreur... ou non ? Elle se sentie troublée, troublée par le regard de John, troublée par son allure, troublée par son expression, par ce qu'il avait dit, par ses sentiments, par ce silence.

La voix de John lui sembla presque venir d'ailleurs lorsqu'il fit simplement :

- D'accord.

Elle le regarda un instant à la dérobée et vit combien il était désemparé. Il avait ramené ses genoux contre lui, et avait posé la tête sur ses bras, le regard dans le vide. Cela lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça, mais elle ne devait pas céder à ses avances.

Elle se leva donc doucement et se dirigea en silence vers la porte, lorsqu'il l'interpella doucement :

- Teyla ?

Teyla hésita, puis s'arrêta mais sans se retourner. Elle attendit. Puis, comme John se taisait, elle se retourna malgré elle. Il la regardait toujours. Comme s'il avait attendu qu'elle se retourne. Puis il dit simplement :

- Un autre jour ce sera différent

A cet instant elle se perdit dans ses yeux. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et lui envoyait un message en boucle dans le genre de " Reste ici et embrasse-le " ! Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et prononça quelques mots à peine audibles, avant de sortir des quartiers de John :

- Je sais.

Elle sortit, et la porte se referma doucement, comme partageant la peine des deux aimants d'un soir, et John se retrouva seul, face à lui même.

**... A suivre ...**


	5. Chapter 5

** Merci pour les reviews ! **

****

**Chapitre 5**

Teyla marcha dans les couloirs au hasard, sans vraiment faire attention à où elle allait ; elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le téléporteur quand quelqu'un l'interpella :

- Teyla, attends !

C'était John. Elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement, elle se demandait avec une pincée d'appréhension mélangée à une certaine dose d'espoir ce que John lui voulait.

Si John avait retrouvé tous ses esprits... peut-être une conversation relativement "normale" pourrait être tenue... Elle se tourna donc vers John, et les premiers instants, elle cru réellement qu'il était de nouveau en pleine possession de ses capacités intellectuelles.

Mais dès le quatrième instant, elle se rendit compte que... naaaan !

Effectivement, John la regardait de nouveau de son regard en diagonale, et il s'approchait d'elle, en plein milieu du couloir alors qu'il était... torse nu...

Il avait apparemment entrepris de se déshabiller pour se coucher, cependant... Il avait un problème... Sa braguette était comme qui dirait coincée et...

- Teylaaa... ?

Il se demandait justement si Teyla ne pourrait pas l'aider !

Teyla le détailla d'un peu plus près. Elle se rendit compte que non seulement il était torse nu, mais qu'en plus de ça, les deux boutons de son jean étaient défaits, ce qui laissait un aperçu sur l'élastique de son boxer. Elle se força à relever les yeux et à empêcher son esprit de vagabonder sur des sentiers qu'elle avait décidé de s'interdire, au moins pour ce soir... Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, John reprit son combat acharné contre sa fermeture éclair.

- Maiiiis elle veuuut paaas ! Teylaaaa tu viens m'aiiiideer ?

Teyla ne put s'empêcher se sourire face au spectacle que Johh offrait.

En la voyant le regarder avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il s'agaça :

- Nan mais franchement c'est pas drôôôôleeuhh ! J'ai besoin de toi, steuplééééééé

- Vous...

Elle se mit à rire face au ridicule de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Teylaaaaaaaaa !

- Scchhhh ! Vous devriez... retourner à vos quartiers John.

- Mais j'ai besoin de ton aiiiiiideeuuuhhhhhh ! Teylaaaa, descends ma bragueeeeeette ! cria-t-il.

Dans un couloir parallèle à celui où ils se trouvaient, les deux mêmes sergents que ceux qui les avaient entendu plus tôt dans la soirée continuaient leur ronde.

- Et bien, au moins il sait ce qu'il veut le patron !

- C'est sûr, ce type là n'y va pas par quatre chemins quand il veut quelque chose !

- Ah ouais, on peut le dire !

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire, s'imaginant malgré eux la scène.

De son côté Teyla perdit quelque peu son sourire devant les cris de John

- John ! Arrêtez de crier comme ça !

- Alors aide-moiiiiii !

Teyla comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas la paix tant que cette fichue fermeture ne serait pas décoincée.

- Ok, ok... Je vais vous aider, mais restez tranquille !

Elle s'avança vers lui, puis, en essayant de ne pas le regarder afin qu'il ne remarque pas son trouble -en admettant qu'il était en état de remarquer quoi que ce soit- elle saisit avec détermination la braguette rebelle.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui fit remarquer :

- Euh je crois qu'on devrait retourner à vos quartiers, car si quelqu'un arrive ici et nous voit il risque de se poser des questions...

Et à peine eu-t-elle finit sa phrase qu'il l'avait prise par la main et traînée jusqu'à ses quartiers.

- Bien... Euh si vous allumiez les lumières ça me faciliterais la tâche John !

- Je préfère les lumières éteintes, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille sensuellement alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il était si près que ça.

- John ! cria-t-elle en faisant trois pas de recul.

- Ohhh criiiiie paaaaaaas euuuuuhhhh ! Jrigolaaaaiiiiiisss !

- Ce n'est pas le moment John ! Rallumez la lumière ou je vous laisse ici, vous et votre fermeture !

- D'accoooord. Alors vas-y, descends là !

Teyla soupira et saisit de nouveau la petite chose entre ses mains et essaya de tirer de bas en haut. Non d'un Wraith, elle était bien coincée ! Elle fut forcée de se rapprocher encore un peu de John, et se résolut à s'y prendre à deux mains.

John la regardait avec un sourire très étrange, tout en surveillant de très près ses gestes :

- Fais attention hein ! Et en profite pas ! Je te vois veniiiir !

Teyla le transperça d'un regard noir, et repris sa mission. Hmpf autant dire mission impossible, parce que franchement, descendre la braguette de John c'était pas une affaire simple, surtout du point de vue gardetoncalmegardetoncalmegardetoncalme ! Mais alors quand la braguette était coincée et que le John en question était totalement soul, là, ça devenait une mission suicide !

Teyla commençait à perdre légèrement son sang froid, la satanée fermeture ne semblait pas décidée à se débloquer. Teyla tira encore plus fort, un peu trop pour John qui avait déjà du mal à garder son équilibre.

Il bascula en avant et malheureusement Teyla perdit l'équilibre. Elle se retrouva coincée entre le lit et John, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas franchement - quoi qu'on puisse en penser ! -

C'était la quoi, troisième ou quatrième fois de la soirée qu'il lui tombait dessus, au sens propre !

D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui dire quand il aurait les idées claires qu'il perde un peu de poids ! Non pas qu'il soit désagréable à regarder, bien au contraire, mais elle le trouvait pas franchement léger, et si ça devait être comme ça à chaque nouvelle année terrienne, elle préfèrerait avoir la possibilité de respirer s'il s'écrasait sur elle.

Teyla commençait à en avoir légèrement assez de se retrouver bloquée sous John. Elle essaya de le dégager, mais c'était peine perdue.

- John ! Vous m'étouffez !

- Mais naaan tu vas voiiiir c'est marrant !

Il se mit à rire et... à lécher le lobe d'oreille de Teyla, ce qui semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

- John ! John je vous en prie arrêtez !

Exaspérée. Ca tenait en neuf lettres. Voilà, neuf lettres pour résumer l'état de Teyla. Exaspérée. Elle aurait dû se rappeler qu'il était impossible de faire confiance à un type totalement soul. Elle en avait assez. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à le maîtriser de cette façon mais... Bon, si elle commençait par les menaces, peut-être que ça marcherait...

Elle bougea un peu la tête pour pouvoir chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de John quand il l'embrassa une fois de plus. Il mit fin au baiser quand il sentit qu'elle était en train de briser la main qu'il venait de poser sur sa cuisse. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit calmement mais fermement :

- John. Si vous tenez à ce qu'on puisse lier une quelconque relation physique lorsque vous aurez les idées claires, je vous conseille de vous relever maintenant. Dans le cas contraire je serais obligée de briser un élément essentiel de votre anatomie pour ce que vous appeler des parties de jambes en l'air. Ai-je été assez claire ?

John s'arrêta de bouger. Il sembla mettre plusieurs instants à comprendre, puis son visage changea perceptiblement juste avant qu'il se relève brusquement, avec hésitation et maladresse. Bon, il était encore hésitant dans sa façon de se tenir debout, mais au moins il n'était plus allongé sur elle.

D'ailleurs Teyla n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait de se relever, et il se tenait là, debout, comme un ado à son premier rendez-vous. Et elle n'avait eu à le dire qu'une fois ! Loués soient les Ancêtres ! Elle réajusta la bretelle de sa robe que John avait _malencontreusement_ fait glisser. Elle défroissa sa robe, et se recoiffa machinalement. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et regarda John.

Il baissait les yeux, et se frottait nerveusement la nuque dans le genre « oh oh je crois que j'ai fait une connerie ». Teyla se surpris à regretter un peu la manière dont elle lui avait parlé... Mais au moins, ça avait été efficace.

**A suivre... **

**Alors, à votre avis, elle va s'en sortir notre Teyla ? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour les reviews !**

Titi Nooon c'est pas son genre enfin ! (aheemmm... )  
Momo La Patate (surnom très original au passage ! mdr) Non, John ne va pas dessaouler de si-tôt ! mdr

°.°

**Chapitre 6**

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul car... elle savait qu'il était capable de repartir dans un de ses délires et de parcourir la Cité à sa recherche toujours torse nu ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester assise là à le regarder, même si d'un autre côté ça lui aurait bien plu.

Bien... La meilleure chose serait qu'il parvienne enfin à se coucher et à dormir, ainsi la situation reprendrait de nouveau un minimum de normalité... Et cette braguette qui était toujours coincée ! C'était bien le moment qu'un souci de ce genre arrive... Au pire, ils pourraient découper le pantalon... Elle s'imagina un instant, une paire de ciseaux à la main, en train de découper le pantalon de John... Uhuh... Original...

Pourtant il fallait bien qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Et lui qui restait là, à regarder ses pieds comme un enfant pris en faute ! La situation était décidemment d'un ridicule hors paire ! Et personne dans les parages pour lui donner un coup de main, non personne. Dans un sens... malgré tout, elle appréciait cette... expérience unique qu'elle était en train de vivre avec John. Elle décida qu'il s'était assez ridiculisé comme ça, et l'appela pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle. En entendant son nom, il avait relevé la tête comme s'il pensait qu'elle était déjà partie depuis des lustres à cause de son comportement.

Il la regarda. Ouuuuh ce regard arriéré commençait à l'agacer très légèrement. Il fit un pas, puis deux, en s'appuyant au mur, et vint s'asseoir en tailleur près d'elle, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui raconte une histoire. Elle prit une inspiration, et le regarda en face :

- John. Je crois que... qu'il faut qu'on règle ce problème de braguette, non ?

Et comme un gosse de cinq ans, il lui répondit par un vif mouvement affirmatif de la tête.

- Ok... Vous allez euh... Vous all... Vous mettre debout, vous n'aurez qu'à vous appuyer contre le mur d'accord ? Et promettez de ne pas bouger, d'accord ?

- Situprometsdpasenprofiter! fit-il d'une traite avec une voix de gamin

Teyla ferma un instant les yeux. Serra les dents. Respira.

- Je promets. Allez, debout !

John gloussa, Teyla ne chercha pas à en connaître la raison -s'il y en avait une- et se leva en vacillant légèrement.

- Waaa j'adore comment ça tourne ! On ira à la foire tous les deux un jour ?

Teyla ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était une foire... Chez elle, c'était une foire aux bestiaux où ils vendaient paloks **(3)** et gochans **(4)**, mais elle doutait que ce soit de ce genre de foire que John parlait.

- Euh peut-être John... pour l'instant restez tranquille

- J'adoooore les fêtes foraines ! Dis tu viendras avec moi à la fête foraine Teyla ? Tu verras c'est trooop bieeeenn ! Ca tourne dans tous les sens et ça sent booooon !

Ca tourne dans tous les sens et ça sent bon... D'accord... Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait

- Je vous crois John, dit-elle toujours affairée à sa tâche.

Bien, il fallait qu'elle y aille avec minutie. Elle avait l'impression de manipuler un des précieux réacteurs à naqua... quelque chose que le Dr McKay affectionnait tant. Hmmm d'accord, elle tâchait de faire descendre la braguette de John, et elle pensait à Rodney ! De mieux en mieux !

Soudain, John eu un sursaut alors qu'elle avait l'impression que l'affaire se débloquait. Elle releva la tête vers lui et se rendit compte qu'il était plus rouge qu'une maladaï ! **(5)** Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Etait-il sur le point de vomir ? ... Ou... Y'avait-il une autre raison ?

- John ?

- Hmmm !

Oh chouette alors. Maintenant il était appuyé contre le mur, et avait fermé les yeux.

- John est-ce que ça va ? fit-elle en bougea inconsciemment la main (qui tenait toujours la braguette, quel dommage)

- Non de... ! fit John en attrapant son poignet après avoir sauté au plafond. T'avais diiiiit... T'avais promiiiiis t'en profiterais paaaaaas !

Teyla se recula vivement et devint au moins aussi rouge que John qui regardait alternativement la fameuse fermeture et Teyla d'un air déboussolé. Afin de retrouver le nord, il alla chercher une boussole.

- John je... j'étais juste en train d'essayer de vous aider !

Face à son silence, elle continua :

- J'ai... Je suis désolée, confuse, oui je suis confuse je voulais pas... enfin ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de... de susciter quoi que ce soit de votre...-part !

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, il s'était approché d'elle, un regard malicieux aux lèvres.

Elle continuait de s'emmêler sans ses mots, en essayant de garder contenance.

Ok, on se calme. Il fallait mieux calmer le jeu avant que… que ça dégénère et les entraîne… Là où elle ne voulait pas aller, du moins pas ce soir… Ohlala, son esprit nageait dans la confusion. John avait vraiment le don pour la troubler ! Le mieux serait... serait qu'elle sorte -enfin- de la chambre, qu'elle laisse John reprendre ses esprits. Pourtant il lui restait encore une mission à accomplir. La braguette était toujours coincée, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas fermée l'oeil avant que John ait pu enlever son pantalon. Euh... Oui enfin... Bref, elle se comprenait. Il fallait qu'il enlève son pantalon, pour aller dormir. Juste aller dormir. Sans elle, bien évidemment. Il serait seul, dans son lit et elle, elle serait seule dans le sien. Chacun dans leur grand lit. Froid. Seul. Ecoutant la pluie tomber. Enfin, pour le moment.

Et voilà, elle recommençait à penser à elle et John autrement que seuls dans leurs lits ! En attendant, la situation était toujours... Bloquée. Enfin, en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas trop s'en vouloir. Seuls les Anciens savaient ce qu'il pensait lui.

Mais elle se doutait que c'était bien pire.

Elle préférait ne pas savoir. Quoi que... cela pourrait lui donner des idées... sur la suite. Enfin bon, pour le moment, mieux valait se concentrer sur cette fermeture uniquement. Pas sur son propriétaire, où ce qu'il y avait derrière cette braguette. Bien que... ce ne manquerait pas... Stop !

Il fallait sérieusement qu'elle pense à se calmer. Car si Sheppard retentait encore de... enfin voila, elle doutait de pouvoir le repousser à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et qu'elle reprenne l'affaire en mains par la même occasion. Oui enfin l'affaire... la braguette. Uniquement. C'est à ce moment là seulement qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Le genre de sourire auquel elle ne peut résister... en-temps-normal !

En temps normal... oui mais là, on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier la situation de normale. Elle prit une inspiration puis regarde John, en s'efforçant de paraître sévère.

- John, vous allez arrêter de bouger, de me regarder comme ça et me laisser... travailler !

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, et lui susurra à l'oreille un "d'accord" qui lui déclancha des frissons dans tout le corps. Il jouait avec ses nerfs. Il le faisait exprès ! Il voulait jouer à ça ! Très bien. Elle allait jouer elle aussi. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un de ses regards auquel les hommes ne résistent jamais.

- Moi aussi je peux jouer, John, murmura-t-elle.

Et sur ce, elle tira la braguette d'un coup sec vers le haut, ce qui eu pour effet miracle de la décoincer : libérée, la petite fermeture s'ouvrit. Cible touchée...

Sous le regard de John, moitié paniqué moitié étonné mais surtout très très chaud, elle entreprit alors de faire descendre la braguette du Major le plus doucement possible.

Doucement, avec délicatesse, elle fit descendre le petit bout de métal, révélant peut à peu les dessous non pas de Palm Beach puisqu'elle ne connaissait même pas cette série, mais du pantalon de John.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(3)** Palok : Equivalent pégasien de la poule terrienne, avec une queue en tir-bouchon.  
**(4)** Gochan : Equivalent pégasien du cochon terrien, mais avec des plumes...  
** (5)** Maladaï : Tomate, quoi qu'on puisse en croire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour les reviews ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Teyla prenait son temps, même si elle avait vraiment hâte de _découvrir_ John Sheppard...

Ohoh... Dessous noir. Jolie couleur. Moulant... Oh, une grosse bosse sous la fermeture... Teyla a suivit lentement, toujours en tirant avec douceur. John le regardait les doigts de la jeune femme parcourir une des parties de son corps dont il était le plus fier. Il avait à peine la force de murmurer son prénom tellement les messages d'alertes haute température affluaient dans son cerveau. Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir entendu, ou n'était pas intéressée du moins.

A la grande surprise de Teyla et de John, le militaire repoussa doucement l'Athosienne et partit presque en courant vers son lit.

- Euh... Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de... enfin, vous savez...

Sa voix semblait plus rauque que la normale. John traversa la pièce d'un pas vif, en tenant son pantalon tant bien que mal.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Major ? fit-elle innocemment.

- Ne va pas ? Si si tout va bien? Impla... impacle... impce... immm...

- Impeccable ?

- Voilà, impeccable. On va... Enfin je

- Oui ?

- Dormir !

- Vraiment ?

- Euh... P-p-pourquoi tu veux... enfin vous... euh... faire autre chose ?

Teyla s'approcha :

- J'avais une idée, oui

- Ah ? Et... Et c'était quoi ?

- Vous n'en avez pas une idée ? Même une toute petite ?

- Je... Baaah

- Réfléchissez John. Que pourrions nous faire, tous les deux, dans votre chambre, en pleine nuit, pour fêter ce "nouvel an" ?

- Euh... Bah... Je sais pas, euh peut-être euh... Euh, une partie de solitaire, peut-être... vous savez, y'a plein de jeux sympas sur les euh... T-Teyla...

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus croiser son regard charmeur. Et son décolleté charmant.

Teyla sourit largement. Finalement, elle n'avait plus envie de quitter cette pièce.

- On va se coucher, d'accord ? Ca vous dérange si je reste ici ce soir ? Je ne me sens pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à mes quartiers, dit-elle sensuellement en enlevant ses chaussures à talons.

John la regard en ouvrant grand les yeux :

- Vous... Vous voulez dire, dormir là ?

- Oui, votre lit est assez grand non ? On va se serrer !

- Dans mon lit ? Euh...

- Allez John ! On a déjà dormi sous la même tente durant les missions, ne me dites pas que je vous fais peur !

- Peur ? Oh non, vous ne me faites pas peur vous me... vous... enfin... je sais pas si... si c'est une très bonne idée...

- Mais si vous n'en n'aviez pas envie, vous m'auriez dit de partir depuis un moment, non ?

- Mais... c'était pour la braguette euh...

- Oh. D'accord je vois. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps alors. Bonne nuit John, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il resta figé quelques secondes, et lui cria finalement :

- Teyla attends ! Euh... Mon lit, il est bien si tu... enfin si tu veux quoi...

Teyla s'arrêta et se retourna vers John avec un regard provocateur :

- Tu crois que je ne le veux pas, peut-être ?

- Bah si, t'as envie mais euuh enfin jsais pas trop moi !

Teyla se redirigea doucement vers lui, il avait l'impression qu'elle avançait au ralentit tellement il était hypnotisé par elle. Il ravala difficilement sa salive et se demanda s'il allait passer la nuit quand elle lui dit doucement :

- Je n'ai envie que de ça.

Ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'en savait franchement rien ! Jamais elle ne s'était comportée de la sorte, et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être capable de faire et dire des choses pareilles ! Elle ne pensait pas non plus le comportement de John possible, mais lui au moins, il avait une bonne raison, il était soul ! Elle devenait sûrement totalement folle, mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'arrêter de jouer...

En réalité, elle voulait savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller... et jusqu'où John pouvait aller.

Elle braqua sur lui son regard le plus sensuel possible et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son homme. John ne bougeait plus, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il cherchait à imiter un poisson. Ne lui manquait que les écailles.

Teyla, le regardant toujours, remonta doucement une de ses mains le long de cou de John, puis de sa joue. John avait l'impression d'être un petit animal sur le point de se faire dévorer par une grosse bébête. Mais quelle bébête... John sortit de son immobilisme et se jeta sur sonprédateur, en mettant à profit son arme la plus redoutable : un baiser fougueux.

Le prédateur en question fut totalement déstabilisée par l'attaque de sa proie. Il s'était approché d'elle en la tenant par les hanches, et faisait maintenant remonter ses mains le long de son dos nu ; l'une d'entre elle partit dans sa nuque pour amplifier le baiser.

Teyla résista d'abord à cette sauvage interruption de son jeu de séduction, mais elle se détendit et prit parti de profiter de cette chaleureuse manifestation d'envie délivrée par le beau mâle.

Elle ajouta sa passion à la sienne et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet vif et langoureux tandis qu'eux même reculaient davantage vers le lit.

Elle se rendit compte au dernier moment que le mâle en question était en train de défaire le lacet noué dans son cou, et qui retenait la jolie robe qu'elle portait. Elle rompit le baiser en sentant la dite robe commencer à glisser ; elle s'écarta de son assaillant en tenant sa robe au niveau de sa poitrine.

Le preux chevalier en face d'elle se demandait pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se sentait d'attaque la jolie princesse partait en courant...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et replaça doucement ses bras autour de sa taille avant de déposer quelques baisers dans son cou.

- Teyla, s'il te plait... murmura-t-il, pratiquement à bout de force (mais pas de fatigue...)

- Attends je... Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée...

Teyla se sentait... perdue... Au fond elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : que John lui enlève cette robe, et même plus, et qu'il l'emmène au septième ciel... Pourtant, elle savait comme elle le savait depuis le début qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire... pas ce soir. Elle l'avait poussé à bout, elle avait joué avec lui, avec ses sentiments, elle le savait...

John, de son côté, commençait un peu à perdre patience. Même s'il n'avait pas les idées très très claires, il en avait assez qu'elle le repousse toujours à la dernière minute... Pfff c'est avec la soeur de Teyla qu'il aurait dû finir la soirée, il le savaaiiiit... Il allait faire quoi maintenant ? Peut-être que sa soeur aurait enlevé sa robe... John réfléchissait avec le peu de conscience lui restant, l'ivresse laissant place à la fatigue.

Teyla le regardait, immobile. Aucun des deux ne parlait, c'était... comme le calme après la tempête... Tempête riche en... turbulences...

- Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de... dormir.

John la considéra un instant, et une fois que le message lui parvint au cerveau, il la pris par la main et la tira sans grand ménagement vers le lit.

Teyla sa laissa faire, fatiguée de se battre, et plutôt partante à l'idée de passer une nuit dans le lit de John. Après tout... Au point où ils en étaient. Et puis, ça lui ferait une surprise au réveil. John l'amena et l'assît sur le lit. Puis, comme si elle était une petite poupée de cire, il l'allongea. En deux temps trois mouvements, il ôta son pantalon, et se coucha près d'elle, vêtu de son simple mais fort apprécié boxer noir.

Teyla, qui ne portait que sa robe à moitié détachée, se débrouilla pour attraper la chemise de son compagnon, et l'enfila histoire de ne pas être obligée de maintenir le haut de sa robe contre elle toute la nuit. Enfiler la chemise encore chaude de John n'était pas désagréable. Elle pouvait y sentir son parfum si enivrant... Elle se détendit, et laissa la douceur du moment l'apaiser.

John était calmé. Allongé côté d'elle, le regard néanmoins un peu... flou, il l'observa un moment.

En fait, il la dévorait des yeux, il semblait passionné par chacun des détails de son visage.

Elle se sentit un peu plus à l'aise en remarquant qu'il semblait moins intéressé par son corps que quelques minutes plus tôt.

John semblait doux. Et Teyla ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage, de la délicatesse de ses formes, du sentiment de douceur et de sincérité qu'il dégageait. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il l'embrasse. Ni qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Elle profitait de l'instant, ainsi, la tête tournée vers lui, bercée par leurs souffles en harmonie. Il finit par glisser sa main sur la joue de Teyla, comme attiré par un charme irrésistible, et déposa sur ses lèvres le baiser le plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais donné avant de lui murmurer :

- Bonne nuit, Teyla.

Il éloigna son visage du sien, puis ferma les yeux, doucement. Teyla le regarda encore un moment avant de s'endormir elle aussi, le sourire aux lèvres.

**A suivre **

* * *

A noté que ceci était l'avant dernier chapitre...  
° verse une larmichounette°


	8. Chapter 8

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

John était dans un des couloirs de la cité, il courait vers la salle de la porte. En effet, il avait été réveillé brusquement par l'alerte générale, et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Dans les couloirs, les gens autours de lui le dévisageaient comme s'il était déguisé en père Noël... Et c'est à ce moment là que John se rendit compte qu'il était totalement nu. Rouge de honte, il se retourna, et entendit un bruit monstrueux. Se doutant du danger, il courut le plus vite possible mais il arriva dans un cul de sac : il se rendit compte que la bête qui le poursuivait était un mur, aux maigres bras et jambes, mais qui avaient la ferme intention de le dévorer. Sans qu'il comprenne comment, il traversa l'horizon des événements pour arriver dans la salle d'entraînement où il trouva Teyla... Se faisant fougueusement embrasser par Bates. Il voulut quitter la salle, se sentant totalement trahi, mais quand il se retourna il ne trouva que Calvin Kavanagh, qui avait la ferme envie de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il continua alors de courir et, totalement perdu il hurlait, se disant qu'il vivait un véritable... ... Cauchemar !

Bilip bilip bilip bilip bilip bilip bilip... Il fut alors réveillé par sa montre qui bilipait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

John se redressa brusquement dans son lit, essoufflé et totalement déboussolé. Il parcourut rapidement la chambre du regard, craignant de repérer Kavanagh tapi dans un recoin. Soulagé de trouver sa chambre vide, il prit alors conscience d'une présence près de lui, du moins dans son lit. Il tourna lentement la tête. Ohoh... Non... Il y avait bien une forme, là, tout près de lui, sous son drap... Pourvu que... Serait-il possible que lui et Kavanagh... ? John resta quelques minutes figé, puis prit d'une pulsion à la fois coléreuse et angoissée il souleva le drap.

Soulevant doucement le drap, comme si ça allait l'empêcher d'avoir une attaque si ses soupçons se confirmaient, il put au premier instant voir une longue chevelure brune. Il ferma les yeux et pria une seconde, avant de se rendre compte que la dite chevelure, allongée sur le ventre, lui tournant le dos, était rattaché à un corps aux jolies courbes et à la peau matte.

Malgré le mal de crâne insensé qu'il avait, il tenta alors de faire l'inventaire de toutes les jolies courbes à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux bruns dont il avait fait connaissance.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne qui collait avec ce corps... Une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas Kavanagh... Le soulagement de John, mêlé à la situation étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait, lui arracha un éclat de rire nerveux.

Eclat de rire dû également au fait qu'il ne se rappelait strictement de rien de sa soirée d'hier...

Il rit un bon moment, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, le lit finit par adopter lui aussi le rythme des secousses de John et la belle chevelure émit une sorte de gémissement plaintif.

Il tourna la tête vers la jolie forme à côté de lui, se disant que la chemise qu'elle portait lui appartenait... et que... que il était vraiment dans de sales draps !

C'est quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte que la jeune femme ne portait vraiment rien d'autre que sa chemise, celle ci étant relevée et montrant le haut de ses cuisses. Se disant que c'était malgré tout un peu voyeur de sa part, il remit le drap correctement sur la jeune femme, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle ci s'en rende compte. En effet, Teyla qui émergeait à peine, avait eu le réflexe d'attraper sa main et de la glisser dans la sienne en se blottissant tout contre lui. John se figea, gêné. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas ce que lui avait fait durant la nuit, il espérait qu'au moins elle s'en souviendrait... Etait-il possible que... Ok, pour le moment il aimerait bien qu'elle lâche sa main et qu'elle se réveille, histoire qu'elle le tienne au courant des... des évènements récents. Quoi que le contact de sa peau douce et lisse n'était pas déplaisant, de même que la sentir blottie contre son torse... En tous cas elle y semblait plutôt à l'aise. Il finit par se détendre un peu, et sans vraiment se poser de question il glissa son nez dans son cou. Leurs respirations étaient synchrones, et... ça lui faisait bizarre. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien ; sa présence lui faisait presque oublier le nain de jardin qui s'amusait à frapper les parois internes de son crâne avec une pelle... Oui, il était bien... Il pourrait rester des heures, comme ça. Le nain interne empêchait le brouillard dans lequel ses idées nageaient de se dissiper, à moins que ça ne soit la poussière provoquée par la pelle... Il sortit de ses réflexions dignes de Blanche Neige quand il se rendit compte que sa Belle au bois dormant à lui, lui caressait tendrement la main.

La caresse eu pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il sursauta et se redressa brusquement, ce qui eut pour effet de parfaitement réveiller sa compagne, qui poussa un gémissement. Teyla se tourna vers lui, et se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire malicieux.

Un peu gêné, il ne réussit qu'à articuler un simple :

- Euh... Salut...

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit encore plus, et elle répondit :

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

Mal à l'aise face au sourire de son... amie, John se passa une main dans les cheveux :

- Euh... Oui... Enfin je crois...

- Je crois aussi, même si la nuit a été assez courte.

Elle rit et se place en tailleur face à John

- Ah oui, à ce point ?

Voyant Teyla hausser un sourcil, il tenta de se rattraper :

- Enfin je veux dire... euh... On a... euh toute la journée devant nous ! Pour dormir... Si vous - si tu... enfin euh... Hum...

Voyant que John s'emmêlait dans ses propos, elle sourit davantage

- Les journées sont courtes parfois, John. Et la nuit est tellement plus calme pour toutes les activités qu'on ne peut pas faire dans la journée.

- Les activités... Comme dormir oui c'est vrai que dans la journée ce n'est hum pas évident !

Il vit la jeune femme rire doucement :

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais... Mais si la préférence de Monsieur est que nous passions notre journée à dormir... termina-t-elle avec une petite moue qu'il trouva particulièrement sexy.

- Non ! s'exclama John plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, je veux dire, on fait comme tu veux, je suis ouvert à toutes les... idées

- Vraiment toutes ?

- Eh bien, Teyla, je ne sais pas trop quoi... faire mais... Oui, oui on fait comme tu veux

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui prit doucement les mains :

- Et bien... Je sais que notre nuit a été... particulièrement agitée, commença-t-elle dans un sourire espiègle, mais...

Elle laissa passer un silence et son expression changea :

- Tu... Tu n'as pas apprécier notre nuit, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet. Tu as l'air... bizarre.

John l'observa. La situation lui échappait très légèrement et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'aimer. S'il avait vraiment passé la nuit comme il l'imaginait, ça impliquait... beaucoup de choses. Il ne doutait pas qu'il ait apprécié la nuit. Seulement il ne s'en souvenait pas...

Il pesa le pour et le contre, et finit par se décider :

- Ecoute Teyla je... Je sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça je... C'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé notre nuit, non, je crois que, que je l'ai sûrement vraiment, vraiment adorée mais je...C'est... Disons que c'est encore un peu flou...

Teyla fronça les sourcils et prit un air agacé :

- Flou ? Il me semble que tout était très clair pourtant.

Craignant un débordement de la part de la jeune femme, John essaya tant bien que mal de s'expliquer en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Chose relativement difficile avec le nain qui continuait de cogner dans sa tête. Il devait bien rire.

- Teyla, je sais que j'ai aimé cette nuit. Parce que c'est impossible de ne pas aimer une nuit avec... de... par rapport à d'autres nuits, enfin, voilà, je n'en m'en souviens pas c'est tout mais...

- C'est tout !

- Attends, je t'en prie, je... Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que... que j'ai forcément aimé cette nuit puisque je l'ai vue des milliers de fois en rêve. Je... Je crois que c'est l'alcool d'hier soir, un truc que Zelenka m'a conseillé, et crois moi plus jamais j'écouterais ce Tchèque, je... Je me suis fait avoir, j'ai dû... Vu mon mal de crâne je devais pas être très lucide... Enfin, non, je veux dire, je ! Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que... Je te demande pardon.

John, à la vue de l'air de Teyla, sentit en lui bouillir l'envie qu'elle lui pardonne, que tout continue entre eux, que rien ne s'efface. Il se plaça face à elle, planta son regard dans le sien et retrouva une voix posée :

- Teyla. Je sais que tu peux être vexée. Tu peux m'en vouloir. Tu peux ne pas comprendre. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne peux pas faire. C'est m'empêcher de penser que... je t'aime. Je sais que c'est cliché mais je... Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi une seconde de plus. Avant de te rencontrer je... Je ne savais pas ce que c'était de vivre, je ne faisais que survivre. Tout simplement parce que... ma vie c'est toi. Tu es la seule chose qui me fasse me lever le matin, parce que je sais que je pourrais te voir, te parler, t'écouter, entendre ta voix, sentir ton parfum... Je... J'ai l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi, et je sais que c'est prétentieux parce que... parce que je mérite pas de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je t'aime Teyla, je t'ai aimée dès la première seconde où je t'ai vue, et plus jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Et jamais je ne cesserai de le faire.

**A suivre ! **

* * *

Mouahaha ! ¤sourire sadique¤ J'adore... Héhé, ne désespérez pas, y'a encore un chapitre ;) 

Inutile de préciser que vos commentaires seront précieusement recueillis :D

_I love you baby... talalinlinlalin_, _I love you baby_


	9. Chapter 9

**Clio : **Merci de ta review, nous sommes contentes que tu apprécies notre petit chef d'oeuvre. Doué d'une infime générosité, notre nain se demandait, Clio, si tu souhaitais qu'on t'arrange un plan avec Ford ? ... Merci encore.

**Alpheratz9** : Ravies que cette fic t'aies plu. Nous aussi, nous avons pris du plaisir... Et on te parle pas de John... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que comme dirait quelqu'un que nous connaissons, lui il a le rythme quand il... enfin bref, ça c'est une autre histoire...

**Tiphaine :** Et après ça, tu oses dire que nous ne sommes pas des écrivains sensées ? xD Merci de ta fidélitude, merci de ta fidèle attitude.

**Charlie : **: Merci pour l'étendue de ton vocabulaire, tu nous a appris des trucs de dingues !! xD Nous sommes très heureuses que tu aies trouvé Face de Tanche si Choupimegnon, ça nous fait du chaud dans nos ptits coeurs !

**Merci Public.**

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

John se tût. Il n'avait pas réfléchit en parlant. Il avait juste parlé. Juste dit ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. Teyla ne semblait plus de tout en colère. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux incrédules... oui, émus, John l'aurait juré.

Elle sentait son coeur battre brusquement plus vite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Même si elle l'avait espéré. Même si elle l'avait rêvé. On lui avait dit un jour « Les rêves ne sont pas fait pour se réaliser. Juste pour nous aider à avancer ». Finalement c'était faux.

Elle ne voyait pas quoi répondre à sa déclaration, elle était totalement subjuguée...

Elle le laissa simplement faire quand il glissa sa main sur sa joue, et qu'il l'embrassa tendrement. Quand il mit fin au baiser, elle baissa précipitamment la tête, les joues rouges.

- Hey...

- John, le coupa-t-elle. Je... Nous... Nous n'avons pas... Enfin je veux dire... Cette nuit...

Il la regarda, sans un mot, attendant la suite.

Embarrassée, Teyla détourna un instant le regard le temps de trouver les mots justes, puis revint vers John :

- Cette nuit, tous les deux... Nous avons dormi ensemble...

- Et ?

- Nous avons dormi. Dans le même lit. Juste dormi.

John haussa un sourcil, se demanda si le nain de jardin ne lui faisait pas au passage, avoir des hallucinations. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, et les rouvrit. Teyla était toujours là.

- Ok euh... Je suppose que je dois sûrement être en train de rêver... dit-il doucement. Décidément l'alcool me réussit pas, après cette histoire avec Kavanagh, voilà que...

Un rire nerveux lui échappa alors que Teyla avait une profonde envie de se creuser un trou quelque part pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

- John...

Elle ne savait même pas quoi dire. Elle avait envie de lui parler. De lui parler... De n'importe quoi. Non, même pas. Pas de n'importe quoi. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas.

- Okay je... Je dois sûrement passer pour le type le plus ridicule de toute la galaxie alors maintenant... Franchement, je crois que quoi que vous disiez, je ne pourrais pas tomber plus bas !

Elle avait remarqué qu'il l'avait vouvoyée, et elle s'en voulait de ce qui venait de se passer.

- John je... Je suis désolée... C'est juste que... Je veux dire, hier soir vous avez vraiment été une vraie plaie, et je... Je me suis dit que je méritais bien de vous faire marcher un peu, ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Je vous demande pardon.

John se figea. Elle avait bien dit « Vous avez vraiment été une vraie plaie » ? Elle avait vraiment dit ça ? Ok, il semblerait que finalement ils n'auraient jamais du se retrouver ensemble dans le même lit. John se leva.

- Je vous en prie, écoutez moi au moins ! Vous n'avez aucun souvenir de la soirée d'hier, et bien croyez moi, moi j'en ai ! Je peux vous dire combien la situation était ridicule, et je peux vous dire aussi que maintenant les trois quart d'Atlantis va se faire des idées sur vous et moi, après vous avoir entendu hurler des... des choses à mon sujet.

Ohoh... Le colonel s'arrêta près de lit et se retourna vers Teyla :

- Quelle genre de choses ?

- Des paroles... évocatrices. John je vous assure que si vous aviez été à ma place vous n'auriez pas su quoi faire !

- Visiblement vous avez su quoi faire, vous.

Aouch. Teyla accusa le coup. Et John s'en voulut.

Blessée, Teyla se leva, cherchant désespérément sa robe :

- Je crois que je vais... Je vais y aller...

- Non, Teyla, attends...

John était déçu par le comportement de Teyla. Mais au fond il comprenait. Et il ne voulait pas qu'ils fâchent. Pas comme ça. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Je... J'ai vraiment été si terrible que ça ? tenta-t-il.

- Je sais pas... Tu veux parler du moment où tu m'as pincé les fesses devant tout le monde ou celui où tu t'es allongé en plein milieu du couloir et où tu as hurlé mon prénom... Oh et j'ai failli oublié qu'entre deux numéros de charme, tu m'as supplié de t'aider à décoincer la braguette de ton pantalon... Au fait, il faudra penser à prévenir le Lieutenant Ford que je suis toujours en vie, j'ai peur qu'il s'inquiète suite à notre rapide disparition de la soirée, peu après que tu aies crié que tu voulais que moi et ma soeur jumelle on aille au hangar à Jumper... ...Mais en soit, c'était une bonne soirée, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

John hésita un moment. Puis, sous le regard étonné de Teyla, il éclata de rire. Teyla avait raison. C'était ridicule. Choquant aussi, mais surtout ridicule. Il riait et finalement, Teyla se mit à rire à son tour, et ils restèrent un moment face à face, à rire comme deux adolescents.

Quand ils finirent par se calmer, John lui confia avec sourire :

- Tu as raison, j'ai vraiment été une vraie plaie. Tu me pardonnes ?

- Je sais pas... Si toi tu me pardonnes ?

Il redevint sérieux et regarda Teyla avec douceur.

- Je te pardonne, à une condition.

Teyla comprit. Elle sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer « Condition acceptée ».

**FIN**

* * *

_- Fi__n ?! Fiiin ?! Comment ça fin ?!! Non mais vous débloquez les auteuses ?!!! s'écria Teyla.  
- Et notre NC-17 alooooors ?!!!  
- Vous allez pas nous lâcher comme ça, nan mais oh ! On réclame quelque chose !  
échange de regards complices entre les deux auteuses  
- On a bien quelque chose... commença Crazy.  
- Enfin c'est vraiment trois fois rien... juste un tout petit...  
- Quoi quoi ??!  
- Mais allez dites ! renchérit John.  
- Un truc plutôt rigolo...  
- Auquel on a tous participé...  
- Même les Jaffas, à un moment...  
- Aaaah ?! firent les deux zamoureux d'une même voix.  
- Oui enfin... C'est une sorte de...  
- ... De concentré de... Nos petites erreurs... Nos dérapages...  
- Nos déviations...  
- Enfin bon, vous verrez bien de toute façon... Revenez la semaine prochaine !  
- Mouhahahaha !! _

**' Les Auteuses vous Aiment '  
**


	10. Bonus

**Les Bonus : Top Guy les scènes coupées & dérapages :**

Vous trouverez ici quelques scènes qui ont, pour une raison ou pour une autre, prit une direction non prévue au départ… Bonne lecture ! ;-)

( Quand c'est en italique, c'est écrit par Crazy. Vous voyez bien que c'est elle la plus frappée des deux :D

Avant chaque scène, le nom du chapitre auquel se rapporter pour y comprendre quelque chose )

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

Il se pencha avec délicatesse sur Sheppard, et lui prit son pouls avec d'infinies précautions. Puis il lui ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se pencha un peu plus sur lui, sentit son after-shave, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. John rouvrit les yeux et après lui avoir roulé la pelle du siècle cria :

- Mon beau prince... I love you baaaaaaby !!!!!!!!!!!

Teyla commençait légèrement à se sentir à part.

- Ca va je dérange pas ?! Non mais jte jure ! Ca fait je sais pas combien de temps que tu rêves de coucher avec moi, et hop, Môssieur arrive, vous jouez un peu au docteur et c'est fini, je compte plus ?! Non mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de ptit major de pacotille ! Il est hors de question que je quitte cette pièce sans avoir couché avec toi, bourré ou non !!

Sur ce, elle vira Carson et se mit à califourchon sur John, enlevant ses habits, son soutif vola, atterrissant au passage sur Carson, et elle embrrrrrrrrassa avec fougue son Johnny.

Elle déboutonna violemment son pantalon et... n'y trouva pas ce qu'elle attendait ! Par les Anciens, elle faisait face au Major Jane Sheppard !!!

Mais peu importe, maintenant qu'elle était là... Elle marqua une pause hésitante puis repris ses embrassades...

**ooo**

**Chapitre 4 **

Il se recula un peu, et la regarda. Elle put lire sur son visage un mélange d'étonnement et de... de peine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ...

- J'en sais rien moi ! Demande à Syd et Crazy, c'est elles qui commandent ! Si ça tenait qu'à moi...

John se retourna vers la caméra et se mit à gueuler :

- Nan mais jpeux savoir ce qui vous prend là ?!!!! Vous êtes diiiiingues ou quoi ! On peut même plus être tranquille ! Je demande une révision du scénario !! Nan mais franchement ! En plus on n'est même pas payé pour faire ça ! Vous pouvez bien nous laisser nous arranger tous les deux !

- Bon, on fait une pause les gars ! Aller prendre un peu l'air, ça vaudra mieux ! fit Crazy un tantinet agacée. On ne fait pas de films porno je vous rappelle !

- Ouais tu parles, j'ai qu'à aller me prendre une douche froide moi ! lança John rageusement. Chacun quitte la scène. Puis, les lumières s'éteignent le rideau tombe, le public se lève et applaudit.

Teyla revient, rouvre brusquement le rideau et hurle avant que les vigiles ne la fasse retourner dans les coulisses :

- Bon saaaaaaang mais c'est quoi ce public de shweiiiir !

- Mais enfin Teyla, pas d'insultes jt'en prie ! demanda Sydney, en phase de faire une déprime.

- Bande de bourges coincés !!! Vous comprenez rien à rien !

Trois autres vigiles accoururent, et firent sortir l'Athosienne de la scène.

**ooo**

**Chapitre 4 **

Elle se leva donc doucement et se dirigea en silence vers la porte, lorsqu'il l'interpella doucement :

- Teyla... elles sont dans le tiroir de la commode

Teyla se retourna :

- John... de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Les protections

- Johhhn !!!

- Pour le hockey ! se justifia-t-il. Rodney nous donne un cours de hockey demain !

- Oh ... euh... d'accord... s'empourpra-t-elle

**ooo**

**Chapitre 6 **

_Il la regarda. Ouuuuh ce regard arriéré commençait à l'agacer très légèrement. Il fit un pas, puis deux, en s'appuyant au mur, et vint s'asseoir en tailleur près d'elle, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui raconte une histoire._ Elle pris une _guitare, fit un feu, et se mit à chanter. Elle fit quelques accords puis chantonna doucement :_

Dans la jungle

Terrriiibleuuu juuungle

Le lion est

Totalement bourrééééééééééééééé

Ce swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar

_Dans la jungle... terrible jungle..._

_le lion s'endort ivre mort..._

_Mais pourtant... oui mais pourtant_

_Il reste mon prince charmant_

Tu pues le chaaaaaaaaaaat tu pues le chaaaaaaaat

Mais c'est pas de ta faaaauuuuuteuuhhhh

**ooo**

**Chapitre 6 **

_John marchait les yeux fermés, il ne voyait plu ses pieds, il rêvait d'un autre monde, où Pégase serait fécooooonde, _où Teylaaaaa seraaaait une bloooonndeuuuhh...

_- Wayyyy !!!! Vive les bloooondeuh !!!!!_

Syd, coupe le micro, éteint les enceintes

- Crazy tu sors !

_- Nan !!! Julien, je reste !!!! Il aime voir les filles défiler dans son liiiiiit, il aime être au centre de la Terreeeee !_

- Sauf qu'il est sur Pegase alors c'est pas faciiile...

_- Bah ouais, effectivement, ça pose un problème. _

- Elle a dit je ne t'aime plus, elle a dit ça hier, ça a claqué dans l'air, comme un coup dpékatreuvindiiiisse.

_- Aïe ! Han ça yé, ma mère vient, je suis le maître de ma viiiiie, je me fous de ton avis, j'accomplirai mes rêveees !!!!_

- Euh... C'est bon, les auteuses se sont payé leur trip', on peut continuer ?!! demanda Teyla. Nan parce que jsuis pas sûre qu'il tienne encore longtemps le coco là ! fit-elle en désignant John qui la regardait amoureusement - en fait, non, il la dévorait des yeux et devait sûrement l'imaginer toute ""censured"".

_- Ouais ouais bon ça va hein !!! En plaaace !!! Remettez-vous en position, on y va !!! Mooooteuuuuuuur ... AC-TIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

C'est là que des jaffas débarquèrent dans la pièce avec leurs lances, et commencèrent à tirer partout (!)

- Wowowowowwoooooow !!! COUP-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !!!!!!!!!! s'égosilla Syd.

- Quoi, vous avez pas demandé de l'action ? s'interloqua un des jaffas.

- Si si, mais pas CE genre d'action mon Lapin ! lui dit gentillement Crazy. _Alors vous remballez vos petits joujoux, vous faites un petit demi tour et vous repartez sur vos petites jam-jambes en bougeant votre petit cul-cul, ok ?_

- Crazy ? T'es coincée ? Fais gaffe, je crois que t'es atteinte d'une répétitoïte aigue. Ca consiste à répétutoïter tout avec une voix de soprano.

_- Ah ben oui, ça doit être ça. J'ai des crises parfois._

- Tu veux dire des cricrises ? ... ... Ah nan mais attends ! Regaaarde ! ... TEYLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!! Quand j'ai dit "COUPEZ" je ne parlais pas du pantalon de Joooooooooooooohn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Syd en voyant que l'Athosienne était en train de lui tailler un short.

- Crazy, je te le dis, c'est la dernière fois qu'on bosse avec des gens qui sont pas de ce monde !

_Crazy ne put se retenir et partit d'un éclat de rire, qui résonna si foooort que_ les murs en tremblèrent, et que _S__ydney interrompit ses hurlements et se trouarna vers elle. _

_Se Trouarna... du verbe touraner. Nan touarnouer, pardon. _

- Un rapport avec la Touran ?

_- Exact._

- C'est une voiture jcrois. Une Citroen.

_- Ah, je pensais plutôt à la fondation pour les personnes harcelées par les White Boys, fondée en 1994, mais dissipée quelques années après pour cause de trop de travail et pas assez de membres._

- Ah ouais j'en ai entendu parler. Mais tu savais que Citroen produisait des Jumpers maintenant ?

Et c'est là que les deux auteuses virent Sheppard foncer vers elles, comme un chienchien en laissant Teyla derrière lui :

- Quoi ? Jumper ? Jumper ?

_- Du calme, du calme ! Euh, remettez une tenue décente ! Et... bon, on fait une pause !_

- John ? demanda Syd d'un sourire malicieux. Tu veux un susucre ?

_- Donne la papate, renchérit Crazy._

- Heeey m'approche paaaas twaaaaaa ! C'est Syd ma préférééééééééée d'aboooooordeeeuuuuuhh !!

_- Pss rabat joie ! grommela Crazy, vexée. _

- Me dit pas qu'ils ont vraiment mis de l'alcool athosien dans le verre de tout à l'heure ! chuchota Syd à sa collègue.

_- Bah j'en sais rien moi..._

- Ahem ahem. Syd, ta préférée hein ?!!! demanda cyniquement Teyla en tapant du pied.

- Eeeeuuhh... Chériiiiiiie mais nooon enfin je disais ça pour plaisanteeer bafouilla-t-il pour éviter que l'Athosienne ne lui colle la droite de sa vie.

**ooo**

**Chapitre 7**

- Je t'aime Teyla, je t'ai aimée dès la première seconde où je t'ai vue, et plus jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Et jamais je ne cesserai de le faire.**  
**

_ A ce moment, une nuée d'anges traversa la pièce, ils se placèrent en cercle autour de Teyla et__John. Certains jouaient du violon, d'autres dansaient, d'autres encore envoyaient des cœurs, un_ _autre mangeait de la soupe à la tortue..._

Ronon Dex, croyant aux envahisseurs, déboula dans la pièce et déchiqueta un à un les petits anges de sa glorieuse épée. _Affamé, (la nourriture de la cantine ne le nourrissait que trop peu), il dévorait la soupe et leurs ailes._

Tandis que les deux tendres amants, toujours dans leur bulle pleine d'amour, étaient eux sur un petit nuage qui mouillait le lit. En ayant ras le bol, la mère de John entra dans la pièce, lui hurlant que c'est pas lui qui faisait la lessive ! _C'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard, John, Teyla et Ronon se retrouvaient ensemble à frotter les draps. Teyla trouvait d'ailleurs John encore plus sexy avec de la mousse dans les cheveux. C'était merveilleux. Les bulles de savon brillaient, comme brillait leur amour. Sauf que lui, n'éclaterait jamais._

* * *

**Le Mot de la Fin : **

Merci pour les reviews.

Merci pour les commentaires.

Merci pour votre enthousiasme.

Merci pour la foule en furie.

Merci Gad.

Merci Crazy.

Merci les Zostralopitek.

Merci les fans.

Merci Julien et Marie Yvonne, in the love forever and for the eternity...

Merci nous.

Merci de ne pas appeler l'asile.

Et puis... De rien.

( Pour vous avoir montré John à moitié à poil enfin 8D )


End file.
